The Romance of Two Kingdoms
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: A parody of Romeo and Julliet. Dua kerajaan yang berselisih sejak zaman dahulu kala akhirnya mencapai puncaknya ketika kedua pangeran dari kedua kerajaan jatuh cinta. Apa kisah mereka akan berakhir dengan bahagia atau sebaliknya? Kaichi. Jangan lupa review.. [2/5]
1. Act I

Wahai para pecinta romansa, perkenalkan aku adalah seorang pengelana yang mengumpulkan cerita romansa dari belahan dunia. Seluruh cerita romansa tersebut kuceritakan dalam bentuk sajak dan terkadang nyanyian. Perkenankan aku, seorang pengelana miskin ini, untuk menceritakan kalian sebuah kisah cinta antara dua insan yang saling mencintai namun dikekang oleh keluarga yang saling bermusuhan.

* * *

**The Romance of Two Kingdoms**

_-A Parody of Romeo and Julliet-_

**Disclaimer :  
**Cardfight! Vanguard © Bushiroad  
Romeo and Julliet © William Shakespeare

**Genre :  
**Romance | Parody | Humor

**Warning :  
**AU, OOC, TYPO, humor garing, parody gagal, jelek, bikin mules, ada bahasa yang tidak baku, shounen-ai, dll

**Don't like? Don't read!  
**Di atas kanan ada tombol unyu-unyu warna merah. Klik aja.

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di negeri antah berantah, hiduplah dua kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan. Nama kedua kerajaan tersebut adalah Kerajaan Paladin dan Kerajaan Kagerou. Kedua kerajaan ini memiliki masa lalu yang suram sehingga membuat mereka bermusuhan sampai sekarang. Katanya 'sih sang pendiri kerajaan Paladin mencuri celana dalam pendiri kerajaan Kagerou saat mereka pergi ke pemandian air panas yang sama dulu. Tapi pendiri keajaan Paladin menyangkal hal itu dan merasa tersinggung sehingga memulai peperangan yang tidak ada habisnya di antara kedua kerajaan sampai sekarang.

Namun dibalik kisah suram −aneh− tersebut terdapat sebuah kisah cinta di antara dua kerajaan tersebut. Kisah cinta yang menyangkut dua dunia yang berbeda seperti sebuah lagu dari tahun 90-an. Kisah cinta yang akan membuat semua orang yang membacanya menangis tersedu-sedu karena kisah cinta yang menyentuh ini.

Raja Ren dan Ratu Asaka dari kerajaan Paladin memiliki seorang putra yang sangat manis dan berhati malaikat. Nama pangeran tersebut adalah Aichi. Pangeran yang hendak menginjak usia enam belas tahun itu memiliki rambut biru yang mirip dengan ibunya namun sifatnya yang manis bagaikan bidadari kesasar entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Ia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang bernama Kamui. Berbeda dengan sifat kakaknya yang baik hati dan lemah lembut, Kamui adalah pangeran kecil yang hiperaktif dan bermulut pedas.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di kerajaan Kagerou, Raja Kenji dan Ratu Yuri memiliki seorang putra tampan yang dapat menarik perhatian seluruh wanita –maupun pria berstatus uke− dari berbagai negeri, bahkan sampai ke negeri Arab sana padahal usianya masih delapan belas tahun. Nama pangeran ini adalah Kai. Selain itu pasangan kerajaan ini juga memiliki seorang putri kecil yang baru berusia dua belas tahun bernama Emi. Putri kecil itu memiliki wajah yang sangat manis dan berhati lembut namun tegas sama seperti ibunya.

Dikisahkan ketika pangeran Aichi dari kerajaan Paladin hendak menginjak usia enam belas tahun, Raja Ren dan Ratu Asaka ingin membuat pesta meriah khas bangsawan untuk putra mereka. Persiapan pesta itu sudah dimulai sejak berminggu-minggu sebelum hari H-nya. Dari undangan sampai makanan sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik oleh Tetsu, sang penasehat kerajaan. Dan nanti malam adalah hari H-nya, jadi mereka harus bekerja ekstra keras.

"Warna pitanya salah! Harusnya warna biru!" Teriak Tetsu di tengah aula besar yang akan menjadi tempat penyelenggaraan pesta ulang tahun pangerannya. Ia sedang mengarahkan pelayan-pelayan yang sedang mendekorasi aula tersebut.

"Tetsu~ Bisakah kau menambahkan warna oranye juga di dalam dekorasinya? Aku yakin itu akan sangat cocok dengan warna biru yang putraku pancarkan~" Ujar Asaka yang sengaja menengok aula besar tersebut bersama Ren yang hanya berkeliling ruangan sambil menyemangati pelayan yang sedang kasak-kusuk menyiapkan dekorasi.

"Ya-Yang Mulia, Anda tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan bawah seperti ini. Biar kami saja yang melakukannya." Seorang pelayang dengan pakaian hitam menghimbau sang raja yang sedang memasang sebuah pita namun malah membuat dirinya sendiri terlilit pita. Sang ratu dan penasehat hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat keantikan sang raja. Seorang wanita dengan rambut _lilac_ yang ada di ruangan itu untuk mengamati jalannya pendekorasian hanya bisa berpikir bagaimana raja yang terlihat agak-agak itu menjadi raja. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengingat jawaban sederhana dari pertanyaan yang sering ia lontarkan dalam hati itu. Keturunan.

"Hahaha~ Maaf~ Maaf~" Sang raja tertawa geli ketika berusaha melepas ikatan pita biru dan oranye yang melilit tubuhnya. "Er..Tetsu, bisa bantu aku?" Sang penasehat menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju sang raja guna melepaskan pita yang melilitnya.

"Misaki, bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" Asaka yang menyadari kehadiran wanita berambut _lilac_ yang bertugas sebagai pengasuh kedua putranya itu langsung memanggilnya dengan akrab.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" Wanita tersebut, Misaki, membungkuk hormat di depan sang ratu kemudian menatap sang ratu yang memakai gaun biru tua khas sang ratu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang pakaian Aichi. Maukah kau membantuku?" Sang ratu tersenyum lembut namun para pelayan dan Tetsu yang berada disana langsung menengok ke arah Asaka dan Misaki. Mereka bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang lebih dari perkataan sang ratu yang menurut mereka ambigu itu.

Dengan senyum lebar Misaki menjawab, "Tentu saja."

Raja Ren yang masih bermain dengan pita dan hiasan lainnya yang ada di sana tidak menyadari rencana sang istri dan pengasuh −bawahan setia Asaka− tersebut. Daripada tidak menyadari, ia lebih condong ke arah tidak peduli.

Di kerajaan tetangga, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir rendah sedang berlari menuju jantung istana yang megahnya bukan main. Dengan nafas yang sudah nyaris habis dikarenakan berlari di lorong-lorong yang banyaknya luar biasa, ia segera membuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik itu dengan sisa tenaganya sebelum pingsan.

"Penasehat Gai sudah sampai!" Seorang pengawal yang seharusnya membukakan pintu untuk sang penasehat malah hanya memberitahu kedatangan sang penasehat yang tepar di pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan wanita mendekati Gai, sang kor –maksudnya penasehat sambil membawa guci berisi air dan menumpahkannya ke atas tubuh Gai yang tepar. Sedetik kemudian orang yang bersangkutan terbangun dengan menyerukan kata-kata yang harus disensor.

"Gai, jaga bicaramu!" Hardik seorang wanita dengan gaun elok berwarna putih dan oranye yang sedang duduk di singgasana dengan aura gelap di belakangnya. Di sampingnya Raja Kenji hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil memepetkan tubuhnya ke singgasana.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia." Gai berlutut hormat di depan kedua pasangan kerajaan tersebut. "Namun saya membawa berita buruk." Raut wajah sang penasehat berubah menjadi serius. "Saya membawa sebuah undangan dari Kerajaan Paladin."

Hening.

Kaca jendela retak mendadak.

Pelayan yang lewat menjatuhkan guci air.

Serigala peliharaan sang pangeran sakit mendadak.

Tubuh Enigman Rain yang mulus ditumbuhi rambut misterius.

"AAPPPPAAAA?!" Suara Ratu Yuri menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru istana membuat kaca jendela yang semula hanya retak langsung hancur.

"Te-tenang, sayang." Raja Kenji berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang hendak mengamuk di tempat, namun naas sang raja malah menjadi tumbal bagi sang ratu yang sekarang sedang menabok-nabok sang raja yang sudah kelenger di sana. Yang menonton hanya bisa berbela sungkawa di tempat.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Apa isi undangan itu?" Tanya sang ratu yang sudah duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya dan di sebelahnya sang raja yang sudah sadar sedang mengompres luka lebamnya dengan es.

Gai segera membuka undangan tersebut dan membacanya dengan lantang, "Wahai musuh lamaku, Raja Keji dan Ratu Yupi. Dengan undangan ini aku, Ratu Asaka yang paling cantik sejagat raya, ingin mengundang kalian ke pesta ulang tahun _putri_-ku yang cantik jelita bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari langit ke tujuh malam ini. Sebaiknya kalian datang karena ini undangan resmi dariku sendiri hohoho~"

"Ratu sirkus itu!" Ratu Yuri menonjok-nonjok tembok yang ada di sampingnya dengan brutal. "Beraninya ia mengejekku yang lebih cantik darinya..." Dan komentar lainnya terus bergulir.

"Haha Ratu Asaka mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi ya." Raja Kenji tertawa hambar dan disambut dengan suara jangkrik yang sedang orkestra mendadak.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan mengenai undangan ini?" Tanya Gai yang disambut dengan aura gelap milik Ratu Yuri yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tolak. Bakar. Buang." Ucapnya dengan suara alto yang sangat menyiratkan kepemimpinan di dalamnya.

"B-baik!" Gai segera berlari keluar untuk melaksanakan titah sang ratu.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman bunga yang dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar merah yang sedang mekar, seseorang berambut biru dan iris sedalam samudra sedang duduk di rerumputan sambil membaca sebuah buku. Orang tersebut terhanyut dalam bukunya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran dua orang wanita yang sudah muncul di belakangnya dan menyekap mulut serta tangan kecilnya sekarang. Orang itu kemudian di seret masuk ke dalam istana.

"Mama? Misaki-san?" Gumam orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah putra pertama dari kerajaan Paladin sambil melihat kedua wanita yang sudah tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Kelewat lebar, catat itu.

"Mama sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk pesta ulang tahunmu nanti." Sang mama, Ratu Asaka, tersenyum sangat lebar. Aichi, nama pangeran pertama, meneguk ludahnya.

"Tada~" Misaki yang sedaritadi menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang memperlihatkan sebuah gaun berwarna _baby blue_ kepada Aichi.

"Misaki-san, itu kan−" Belum sempat sang pangeran protes, sang ratu langsung menyeret putranya untuk dimandikan dan didandani. "GYAAAA!" Lengkingan suara sang pangeran menggema di seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Sang raja yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya masih terlelap walaupun putra pertamanya berteriak seperti itu.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda tampan sedang berjalan di jalanan kota sendirian. Ia hendak bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pedagang menggantikan sang ayah yang sedang keluar kota. Selama berjalan di jalanan kota yang bersih dan tertata rapi itu, banyak sekali wanita dan pria berstatus uke melirik ke arahnya secara diam-diam karena terpesona dengan wajah tampan sang pemuda. Walaupun pakaiannya yang terlihat seperti penduduk biasa, namun wajahnya itu mengubah kesan baju penduduk biasa menjadi seorang bangsawan. Apapun yang dipakainya selalu berubah menjadi regal seketika itu juga.

Ketika ia sampai di sebuah gedung yang terbuat dari kayu bertuliskan Card Capital di atasnya ia segera mendorong pintu tersebut dan memasukinya. Di seberang pintu masuk, kurang lebih lima meter, terlihat seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang sedang duduk menghitung uang yang baru ia dapatkan dari hasil kerjanya hari ini.

"Yo, Kai!" Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu menyapa temannya yang diam dan tak mengucapkan apa-apa. "Sudah datang rupanya!"

"Apa maumu, huh?" Gumamnya dengan suara bariton yang mampu membuat semua wanita dan uke di dunia mimisan di tempat. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kai tersebut duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di depan sang sahabat namun sang sahabat malah berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu tokonya guna mengubah tanda buka menjadi tutup.

"Santai sedikit, pangeran. Jangan terlalu serius." Sahabat dari sang pangeran yang bernama Miwa itu tersenyum lima jari dan duduk lagi di kursinya di belakang meja. Ia mengambil sebuah surat resmi berdesain elegan khas kerajaan tetangga.

"Kerajaan Paladin?" Kai mengamati undangan itu dengan tatapan curiga lalu melihat ke arah Miwa.

Sudah mengenal lama sang pangeran dan keantikannya, Miwa langsung menjelaskan maksudnya, "Ayahku menyuruhku pergi ke pesta ulang tahun putri kerajaan Paladin malam ini. Sebagai pedagang besar, keluargaku sering diundang ke pesta dari kalangan bangsawan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta untuk menikmati malam ini." Miwa tersenyum semakin lebar. "Bayangkan wanita-wanita cantik dari kalangan atas yang akan mendatangi pesta tersebut. Terlebih lagi sang putri yang katanya cantik bagaikan bidadari. Apa kau tidak tertarik?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kai singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Heeeeeee.." Miwa membuka mulutnya yang lebar selebar-lebarnya. "Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Tidak guna. Lebih baik aku berlatih pedang." Ujar sang pangeran enteng sambil menopang wajahnya yang tampan dengan tangan kanan.

"Kau ini tidak bisa santai sedikit, ya?" Miwa yang sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Kai dan hanya disambut dengan _deathglare_ dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"_Yare, yare, _sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Untung aku sudah menyiapkan amunisi." Miwa berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tada~"

"!"

Miwa nyengir kuda dan Kai memasang wajah kaget. Yang ada di tangan Miwa adalah foto ketika Kai sedang tertidur di atas meja kayu milik perpustakaan kerajaan.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu?" Kai berusaha mengambil foto itu.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Miwa menghindar dengan mulus. "Bagaimana kalau aku menjual ini, ya? Untung besar sepertinya." Miwa tersenyum licik. Otak pedagangnya berjalan. Ia tahu dengan jelas foto Kai dalam berbagai pose akan sangat laku jika dijual dan Kai tidak suka jika fotonya menyebar kemana-mana. Seumur hidupnya ia hanya difoto jika berfoto keluarga saja. Ditambah lagi dengan kumpulan fansnya yang akan mendobrak pintu utama kerajaan jika foto itu benar-benar tersebar. Kehidupannya yang tenang akan berakhir dan Kai tidak mau itu.

"Baiklah aku pergi!" Geram Kai dan Miwa tersenyum lebar.

"Oke! Sekarang ayo cari baju yang cocok untuk pesta malam ini~" Miwa menarik tangan Kai dan berjalan keluar menuju toko baju langganannya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam satu jam yang lalu digantikan bulan yang bersinar lembut di langit malam ditemani bintang-bintang. Lampu yang biasanya dimatikan untuk alasan penghematan yang diusung oleh Ren menyala dengan terangnya sehingga membuat istana kerajaan Paladin dapat terlihat dengan mudah dari jauh. Tamu-tamu yang berasal dari kalangan atas berbondong-bondong melewati tembok tinggi istana yang dimaksudkan untuk melidungi istana dari serangan musuh. Mereka semua memakai pakaian yang elegan dan indah. Tidak lupa dengan topeng yang diwajibkan oleh Ratu Asaka yang ingin menyelenggarakan pesta topeng.

Kereta kuda yang jumlahnya banyak itu melewati tembok istana dan menurunkan penumpangnya di depan pintu utama istana yang megah tersebut. Setelah menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu masuk, dua pengawal akan memeriksa undangan yang ada. Prosedur keamanan yang ditetapkan Tetsu.

Ketika memasuki aula besar milik istana, aura yang dapat dirasakan adalah kemegahan yang elegan. Lampu gantung besar menghiasi langit-langit aula yang berupa gambar-gambar berbagai ksatria dari klan Paladin yang berperang dengan klan musuh beratus-ratus tahun silam. Lantai marmer yang mengkilap dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa karpet sedangkan meja-meja yang ada sudah diisi dengan berbagai makanan. Tidak lupa bagian tengah aula yang dibiarkan kosong untuk menjadi lantai dansa nantinya.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman dari seorang pria berambut merah dikuncir tinggi dan jas putih dapat terdengar. "Selamat malam dan selamat datang ke kerajaan Paladin. Aku, Raja Ren, selaku penyelenggara acara ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah datang ke pesta ulang tahun anakku yang keenam belas. Semoga kalian menikmati pesta ini." Sang raja mengangkat gelas anggurnya tinggi-tinggi dan meneriakan _cheers_ dan suara dentingan gelas yang beradu dapat terdengar.

Musik klasik mulai mengalun dengan merdunya. Semua tamu langsung mengajak pasangan mereka untuk menikmati lantai dansa yang dipersiapkan. Ada pula yang mulai menyantap hidangan yang disediakan. Berbeda dengan para tamu tersebut, seorang gadis muda berambut biru yang memakai gaun berwarna _baby blue_ hanya merapatkan dirinya ke pilar paling ujung aula tersebut. Ia malu karena merasa bodoh dengan pakaian yang membuatnya manis itu.

"Aichi, kenapa kau ada disini?" Misaki yang memakai gaun hitam tanpa lengan menghampirinya. Ia melepas topengnya. "Ini pesta ulang tahunmu jadi kau harus berbaur dengan para tamu!" Nasehat Misaki kepada sang pangeran yang berada dalam pakaian perempuan itu.

"Tapi aku terlihat bodoh, Misaki-san." Sang pangeran menggenggam bagian bawah gaunnya yang dapat diraih oleh tangan berlapis sarung tangan putih itu.

"Siapa bilang? Lihat!" Misaki mengeluarkan sebuah cermin yang entah darimana asalnya itu dan menunjukkan wajah Aichi yang tidak didandani sama sekali. Natural dan cantik.

"Aku seperti perempuan!" Oceh Aichi sambil menepuk-nepuk gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Dan tidak ada yang akan menyadarinya. Lagipula kerajaan kita memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis." Balas Misaki enteng seperti menjawab pertanyaan satu tambah satu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Wajah Aichi memerah sangat ketika ia mendengar hal itu. Namun sebuah kenyataan menyambar pangeran muda itu. "Misaki-san, jangan bilang ini adalah _debutante_."

Bagi yang tidak tahu apa arti _debutante_ disini, akan saya jelaskan. _Debutante_ adalah pesta perkenalan yang diadakan untuk gadis bangsawan ketika ia mencapai usia dewasa. Jadi secara harfiah pesta ini adalah pesta pengenalan untuk para calon istri –maupun suami− yang ingin meminang pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Paladin ini.

"Eh, ketahuan!" Misaki meletakkan tangannya di depan mulut dan memasang wajah kucing. Ada yang bisa membayangkan?

"Mama!" Aichi menggerutu dan berjalan menuju tempat kedua orangtuanya berada.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di pintu masuk kerajaan, dua orang pemuda tampan berbeda warna rambut menghampiri kedua pengawal dan memasuki istana yang megahnya bukan main. Mereka memakai jas yang membuat mereka tampak gagah, tidak lupa dengan topeng sederhana khas pria. Topeng pria memang tidak senorak topeng wanita. Mereka berjalan menuju aula yang besar dan mulai berbaur. Atau itu yang dilakukan pemuda berambut pirang bernama Miwa, namun berbeda untuk temannya yang hanya mengambil segelas anggur dari pelayan terdekat dan memojokkan diri di ujung ruangan.

"Jadi ini istana kerajaan Paladin. Tidak buruk untuk mengetahui musuhmu." Gumamnya seraya menyesapi anggur yang ada di tangannya.

Di tempat lain yang tidak jauh dari sana, tepatnya di tempat sang raja dan ratu yang heboh membanggakan anak mereka, Aichi mendekati kedua orangtuanya namun seseorang dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya menabraknya. Ia menengok ke arah orang yang menabraknya dan ternyata itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Onii-san?!" Kamui, sang pangeran kedua, berteriak ketika melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. "Aku kira kau adalah salah satu tamu undangan. Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?"

"Biasa." Jawab Aichi canggung.

"Mama dan Misaki _dress up_." Balas Kamui enteng. "Sabar ya, kak. Suatu hari nanti semua ini akan berakhir." Ucap pangeran beriris merah seperti sang raja namun lebih gelap sedikit itu dengan ambigu.

"Er.." Aichi tidak tahu harus membalas apa. "Pokoknya kau jangan membuat onar ya." Nasehatnya sebagai seorang kakak yang baik dan perhatian.

"Ok, tuan putri!" Kamui memberi hormat ala tentara.

Aichi menggeleng dan berjalan menuju kedua orangtuanya dengan hak setinggi satu senti yang dipakainya sekarang. Ketika sudah berada di dekat mereka dan hendak memanggil, Ren langsung memeluk putra kecilnya yang manis itu.

"Aichi~ Kau manis sekali dibalut gaun itu~" Ren memeluk Aichi dengan erat dan membuat yang bersangkutan kehilangan nafas.

"Ok..si..ge..n.." Ren melepas pelukan mautnya. Asaka menghampiri putranya dan menariknya untuk dikenalkan dengan beberapa pemuda tampan yang membuka topengnya.

Dari jauh Kamui hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kakaknya yang dikenalkan dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya adalah _fujoshi_ dari akar jadi seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kakaknya yang berparas manis bagaikan bidadari kesasar. Jangan lupa dengan keinginan sang ibu yang menginginkan anak perempuan malah anak laki-laki yang keluar. Tapi ia beruntung karena kalau Aichi perempuan, nanti dia yang menjadi krban ke-_fujoshi_-an sang ibu.

"Bagaimana kalau Naoki yang menjadi pasangan dansa Aichi yang pertama? Kalian kan teman kecil~" Asaka mendorong punggung putranya itu ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah oranye yang memakai jas hitam dan dasi merah.

"Em..kalau kau tidak keberatan?" Naoki mengulurkan tangannya canggung ke arah Aichi dan diterima. Mereka mulai berdansa di lantai dansa bersama.

"Mereka cocok kan~" Asaka memukul pelan lengan Ren sambil tertawa. Tetsu menghampiri pasangan kerajaan itu dan melihat keponakannya berdansa dengan Aichi. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu bahwa sejak kecil Naoki menyukai Aichi namun tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa ayahnya setuju jika kita menjodohkan mereka berdua?" Tanya Asaka kepada Tetsu yang disambut dengan senyuman sumingrah dari Tetsu. "Ia sangat setuju."

Malam semakin larut dan pesta semakin meriah dengan permainan yang dicetuskan sang raja yang mendadak serius. Mereka diwajibkan untuk menemukan putranya yang berbaur dengan mereka. Yang berhasil akan mendapatkan hadiah. Permainan mudah, namun tidak bagi beberapa orang yang tidak pernah melihat sang pangeran dengan mata kepala sendiri. Pasalnya sang pangeran berambut biru itu memiliki kondisi fisik yang lemah dan tidak pernah keluar istana.

Kai yang sedaritadi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya hanya mengamati sekelilingnya saja. Barusan Miwa mengajaknya untuk berdansa dengan wanita cantik namun Kai menolak. Sekarang Miwa sudah berdansa dengan wanita cantik berambut _lilac_. Kai mendengus dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu karena sesak dan bau anggur menyeruak dengan tajam membuatnya sakit kepala.

Ia berjalan di koridor panjang yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela besar istana. Ia mengamati istana musuhnya dengan teliti. Banyak foto, lukisan, serta guci mahal di sepanjang koridor gelap itu. Sebuah lukisan potret keluarga kerajaan Paladin dapat dilihat disana. Ia agak tertarik dengan pangeran kerajaan Paladin namun yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang anak kecil berambut biru donker dengan iris merah gelap, ia tahu itu adalah pangeran kedua. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi pangeran namun wajahnya terbiaskan cahaya bulan jadi hanya menampilkan pakaiannya yang berupa jas hitam saja.

Kai yang melihat bayangan di sebelah lukisan itu melihat ke belakangnya dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut biru dibalut gaun _strapless_ berwarna _baby blue_ yang bagian belakangnya menutupi setengah punggung ke bawah dan sisanya terekspos. Tali berbentuk silang kecil-kecil menjadi penopang gaun yang dipakainya agar tidak melorot. Tidak lupa dengan hiasan leher yang berupa tali berwarna biru kehijauan tua yang ditata sedemikian rupa yang menghadap ke samping kanan. Merasa ditatap, si gadis membalikkan badannya yang semula menghadap ke arah jendela. Saat si gadis membalikkan badan, Kai langsung menahan nafasnya ketika melihat wajah manis sang gadis yang diterpa sinar bulan dengan lembut. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan dunianya seolah-olah berhenti ketika mata sedalam lautan sang gadis menatap mata _emerald_ miliknya.

"Apa ada sesuatu dengan wajahku?" Tanya sang gadis dengan suara lembut yang menurut Kai adalah lantunan lagu paling indah di telinganya. Lebih indah dari suara sang ibu yang sedang karaoke kalau sedang PMS.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kenapa kau tidak ikut pesta di dalam?" Kai sudah kembali normal walaupun jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Seluruh tubuhnya menjerit milikku ketika gadis itu tersenyum dan memberikan alasan yang sama dengannya. Sesak di dalam sana.

"Siapa namamu, tuan?" Tanya sang gadis yang sudah memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kai.

"Kai. Kau sendiri?" Kai balik bertanya. Ia tidak memberitahu bahwa ia adalah pangeran kerajaan tetangga.

"Aichi." Sang gadis tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan lagi. Kai menggenggam tangan kecil dengan jari lentik itu dengan halus dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Menjadi _gentleman_.

Aichi yang wajahnya memerah karena malu masih bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak terbengong ketika melihat wajah tampan pemuda bernama Kai tersebut. Pemuda itu benar-benar tampan dan menawan. Mata _emerald_ pemuda itu menatapnya seolah-olah ingin menghisap Aichi. Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Misaki terngiang di otaknya. Bukan. Ini bukan cinta tapi kagum karena pemuda di hadapannya begitu tampan dan kuat seperti bayagan pria pada umumnya yang ada di benaknya, tekannya dalam hati. Tapi apakah benar itu hanyalah sekedar kagum kepada pemuda di hadapannya padahal baru pertama kali bertemu? Kagum dengan jantung berdegup kencang seolah mau copot dari tempatnya?

Sedikit yang mereka tahu bahwa orang yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga yang berstatus musuh besar mereka. Apakah mereka bisa membangun kisah cinta dengan kekangan masing-masing kerajaan yang saling berselisih?

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

.

**Author Note :**

Halo semua! Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Vanguard. Sebenarnya udah berkeliling di fandom ini sejak setahun yang lalu tapi baru bener-bener nonton tiga bulan terakhir ini. Ini aja berhenti di season 2 rada tengah karena season 3 masih ada 10 episode lagi yang harus di download tapi gak tau mau numpang download dimana /ditendang

Fic ini sesuai pembukaan di atas adalah parodi dari Romeo and Julliet. Daripada bikin yang sedih saya mau bikin yang humor aja tapi bisa dilihat di atas humornya garing bikin mules. Pas ngetik bagian pesta dansa ke bawah aja saya merasa humornya hilang haha /ditempeleng/ tapi mohon maklumi lelucon garing saya yang aneh bin gaje yak arena selera humor saya itu jongkok. Oh iya, ini fic Kaichi loh dengan side pair lainnya. Bisa tebak donk siapa side pairnya~

Satu lagi, cerita ini hanya memiliki konsep dari Romeo and Julliet tapi isinya agak beda-beda dikit biar lucu. Atau lebih tepatnya fairytale dengan dasar Romeo and Julliet. Jadi jangan harap ada kata-kata romantis dari Romeo ke Juliet. Paling ada beberapa yang saya ambil soalnya gak greget.

Sekian dari author bin gaje yang pengen meramaikan fandom kecil ini di Indo. Semoga suka dan jangan lupa review ya~ Semangat saya itu review~


	2. Act II

**Cece Mayuyu** : Dari dulu kepengen bikin parody Romeo and Julliet, yang pertama itu bener-bener mirip sama RnJ asli ngikutin dialog yang bahasanya bikin saya mumet juga sih jadi saya stop. Lalu lagi addicted sama Kaichi jadi sengaja bikin di fandom ini aja deh. Makasih udah review. Saya berusaha mengurangi typo dan edit lagi tapi nggak tahu masih ada typo atau nggak wkwk

**dracokid **: Iya, ini Kaichi karena saya cinta pair ini. Mereka terlalu canon di mata saya. Sampe punya anak lagi di anime saudara Vanguard XD Saya bukan masalah sama cara download, tapi sama koneksi internet. Berenti langganan s****y karna lemot dan belom ada gantinya hiks. Unsur utama dari Romeo and Julliet kan _love at the first sight_. Hm..endingnya disimpen buat nanti aja deh ya. Biar nggak spoiler /dihajar

**Twinted Twining Tails **: Makasih udah review. Nggak nyangka Hyuuchi-san mau baca cerita saya loh /nangis terharu/ sebenernya sih interaksi Asaka sama Ren itu lucu cuma saya juga lebih suka RenAichi atau KouteiRen huahaha cuma untuk menunjang cerita ya jadilah begini. Celana dalamnya tuh kayak jimat gitu kalo pake bisa makmur (?) Btw, ini saya baca reviewnya 19 menit sebelum update loh jadi pas saya mau update saya bingung kok nambah 1 tuh review. Tapi saya sih tentu aja seneng huahaha

Thanks to** TsubasaKEI **yang udah fave and follow cerita ini. And** YOU**, who read this story /wink

* * *

**The Romance of Two Kingdoms**

_-A Parody of Romeo and Julliet-_

**Disclaimer :  
**Cardfight! Vanguard © Bushiroad  
Romeo and Julliet © William Shakespeare

**Genre :  
**Romance | Parody | Humor

**Warning :  
**AU, OOC, TYPO, humor garing, parody gagal, jelek, bikin mules, ada bahasa yang tidak baku, shounen-ai, dll

**Don't like? Don't read!  
**Di atas kanan ada tombol unyu-unyu warna merah. Klik aja.

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah insiden pesta dansa kerajaan Paladin yang berakhir rusuh karena sang pangeran yang menjadi objek permainan menghilang di tengah pesta dan malah bermesraan dengan pemuda lain. Kesampingkan hal itu karena sekarang Kai sedang berlatih pedang dengan salah satu anak buahnya. Seminggu tiga kali ia akan berlatih pedang bersama anak buahnya untuk melatih mereka dan kemampuan berpedangnya sendiri.

Bruk!

Suara tebasan benda tajam bernama pedang dapat terdengar bersamaan dengan suara debuman keras yang ditimbulkan oleh lawan main sang pangeran yang terjatuh terduduk karena kalah melawan sang pangeran. Yang bersangkutan hanya menatap anak buahnya itu dengan tatapan mata yang dingin khasnya. Namun dibalik tatapan yang dingin itu ia sedang bergejolak karena memikirkan Aichi. Kasmaran rupanya.

"Latihan hari ini selesai. Bubar!" Ucap sang pangeran berambut _brunette_ dengan tegas dan memerintah. Semua pasukan yang ada di sana langsung bubar dan Kai sendiri berjalan masuk ke istana.

"Onii-chan!" Suara tinggi khas seorang anak perempuan dapat terdengar ketika ia baru memasuki istana. Dilihatnya adiknya bersama teman baiknya sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Pagi, Pangeran Kai." Gadis yang merupakan teman baik adiknya, Mai, menunduk hormat. Sedangkan gadis bernama Emi tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Onii-chan, bolehkah aku menginap di rumah Mai-chan?" Tanya Emi dengan senyum manis.

"Kenapa kau meminta izinku? Minta pada ayah dan ibu." Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ayah dan ibu sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu jadi aku kesini meminta izinmu saja." Kai tahu maksud Emi. Salahkan ia karena selalu membela adik perempuannya itu ketika ia melakukan hal yang salah dan membuat kedua orangtuanya marah. Tidak ia sangka Emi akan tumbuh menjadi anak kakak daripada anak ayah atau anak ibu.

Kai menghela nafas berat sebelum mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan ide adiknya itu. Emi dan Mai langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Tanpa sengaja Kai melihat sebuah vas dengan bunga _blue bell_ didalamnya. Bunga itu memenuhi vas sehingga terlihat seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Warna bunga itu mengingatkannya dengan rambut biru dan mata biru milik Aichi. Gejolak perasaan itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk menemui Miwa untuk konsultasi cinta.

Ketika sampai di perpustakaan kerajaan, ia dapat melihat Miwa yang sedang meminta bayaran dari Gai. Hari ini Miwa mengantar barang keperluan kerajaan yang diminta Gai.

"Yo, Kai!" Sapa Miwa ketika menyadari kehadiran teman baiknya itu.

"Selamat siang, pangeran." Gai langsung berdiri dan menyapanya. Kai mengangguk dan Gai segera keluar dari sana meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang sudah berteman sejak balita tersebut sendirian.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu menemuiku? Ingin berburu wanita cantik di kota?" Goda Miwa dengan tawa geli.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Diam. Hening.

Miwa membuka mulutnya lebar seolah-olah ia baru saja melihat penampakan hantu di siang bolong. Matanya masih fokus kepada Kai untuk mencari jejak kebohongan di matanya namun hasilnya nihil. Jika ia bukanlah sahabat baik Kai sejak balita mungkin ia akan berteriak 'Matahari terbit dari barat! Dunia akan hancur sebentar lagi!'. Namun tidak, yang ada adalah sebuah senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Haha jadi siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan hati sang pangeran es, eh?" Miwa merangkul sahabat sejak balitanya tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kai akhirnya menemukan tambatan hati juga. Jika raja dan ratu mendengar ini mereka pasti akan langsung menyeret orang yang beruntung dan langsung menikahkan mereka.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di pesta topeng dua hari yang lalu. Namanya Aichi." Tutur Kai dengan raut wajah yang tampak merindukan seseorang.

Miwa diam di tempat. Tawanya hilang dan menatap temannya itu dengan tampang serius. Sangat sangat serius. "Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Apa aku tipe yang suka bercanda?" Kai melirik Miwa tidak suka. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia suka pada Aichi?

"Kau tahu, Aichi adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Paladin dan ia yang berulang tahun dua hari yang lalu." Bumi bergetar gonjang-ganjing ketika Miwa mengatakan hal tersebut. "Kau menyukai musuh besarmu!"

.

.

.

"APA?!" Suara khas sang pangeran _bluenette_ dari kerajaan Paladin dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Saat ini Aichi sedang berada di ruang kerja sang ayah. Ibunya juga hadir dan mereka membawakan berita pertunangan Aichi dengan Naoki.

"Tapi, ma, aku 'kan masih enam belas tahun. Baru saja ulang tahun dua hari yang lalu." Protes Aichi kepada sang bunda yang sudah membuat daftar bagaimana pernikahan putra sulungnya akan berlangsung.

"Karena kau masih berusia enam belas tahun akan banyak pelamar yang akan datang dan akan sulit bagiku untukku memercayakan dirimu pada mereka jika aku salah pilih. Jadi aku memilih Naoki yang sedari kecil bersamamu dan sepertinya ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Iya 'kan, sayang?" Balas Asaka yang disetujui sang suami.

"Aichi, aku takut kalau kau tidak akan menemukan kebahagianmu jika terus sendiri seperti ini jadi kami memutuskan hal ini. Jangan mau jadi jomblo seperti Tetsu." Tetsu yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kerajaan mendadak bersin-bersin.

"Tapi, pa, aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku sukai." Aichi masih terus kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. "Lagipula Naoki-kun 'kan temanku sejak kecil. Dia yang selalu menjaga dan bersamaku di saat aku tidak boleh keluar istana. Dia lebih seperti kakak daripada kekasih."

"Aichi, aku akan membahagiakanmu! Aku berjanji!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Naoki masuk ke ruang kerja sang raja tanpa mengetuk. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Aichi sambil menatap mata pemuda yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"Lihat 'kan Aichi. Naoki sangat menyukaimu." Ujar Ren seadanya.

"Kalian tidak mengerti!" Aichi keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya di sayap timur istana. Ia mengunci dirinya di kamar. Ngambek. Di dalam ia menangis dan berharap bahwa pemuda bernama Kai yang dua hari lalu ia temui untuk membawanya kabur sekarang juga.

"Aichi, makan siang." Suara Misaki dapat terdengar dari luar sana.

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Buka pintunya." Suara Misaki melembut. Ia dapat mendengar suara isakan dari luar.

"Tidak lapar!"

"Buka sekarang atau kudobrak!" Misaki yang khawatir langsung keluar sifat aslinya yang merupakan mantan jenderal wanita tertinggi kerajaan Paladin. Pintu langsung terbuka sedikit dan ia mendorong kereta makanan masuk ke dalam. Ia dapat melihat Aichi yang sedang meringkuk di kasurnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Misaki yang duduk di sebelah Aichi dan mengusap helaian biru milik Aichi dengan lembut khas seorang ibu.

"Papa dan mama menjodohkanku dengan Naoki-kun." Aichi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Air mata meluncur ke pipinya yang putih.

"Naoki orang yang baik. Kurasa ia akan membahagiakanmu." Misaki memeluk Aichi dengan lembut.

"_Nee_, Misaki-san. Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan jantungku berdegup kencang dan tadi saat papa dan mama mengatakan aku dijodohkan dengan Naoki-kun aku berharap pemuda itu mengajakku kabur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Aichi bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aichi! Kau sedang jatuh cinta!" Misaki terlonjak kaget sambil tersenyum dan memeluk putra asuhnya itu.

"Jatuh cinta?" Aichi menggumamkan kata-kata yang sering ia lihat di buku dongeng yang biasa Misaki bacakan sewaktu ia kecil.

"Jadi siapa pemuda yang beruntung ini? Apa ia benar-benar tampan hingga membuatmu terpesona?" Misaki membuat pemuda berparas lembut yang ada di hadapannya memerah hebat.

"Namanya Kai."

Misaki terdiam namun langsung bertanya, "Apa benar namanya Kai?" Tidak mungkin pangeran kecilnya ini menyukai−

"Iya."

−pangeran dari kerajaan Kagerou yang merupakan musuh besar mereka.

.

.

.

Di sebuah toko di distrik netral, Emi dan Mai sedang melihat-lihat pakaian. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama ketika memakai salah satu baju disana. Rencananya mereka ingin pergi ke pesta ulang tahun teman malam ini dan sebagai seorang putri kerajaan, Emi tidak mau mempermalukan kerajaan dengan memakai pakaian biasa jadi ia menyeret Mai untuk membeli gaun baru padahal gaunnya di rumah sudah banyak sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya Emi kepada Mai yang sedang memilih gaun di rak yang tersedia.

"Tidak buruk. Tapi kurasa Emi-chan lebih cocok dengan yang ini." Mai menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna oranye dengan pita di sana-sini.

"Tapi itu tidak lucu. Terlalu banyak pita." Komentar Emi.

Brak!

Pintu toko pakaian tersebut terbuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang dengan rambut putih. Orang itu memakai pakaian yang androgini jadi Emi dan Mai tidak tahu apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki. Wajahnya dibuat beraut seram. Mata ungunya meneliti setiap pelosok toko dengan tajam.

"Hei, kau bocah bangsawan!" Orang itu menunjuk Emi. "Ikut aku sekarang!" Orang itu menarik tangan Emi dengan paksa dan yang dipaksa masih berada dalam posisi terkejut.

"Emi-chan!" Suara tinggi Mai memanggil nama sahabat baiknya tersebut. Ia panik dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hei! Beraninya pada perempuan! Lawan aku kalau berani!" Seorang bocah lainnya dengan rambut biru donker langsung menghajar pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Diputuskan untuk mengatakan orang berambut putih adalah pemuda karena dadanya rata. Bahkan suara orang itu masih tergolong androgini bagi sebagian orang.

Genggaman tangan si pemuda bersurai putih yang diperkirakan preman itu melonggar dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Emi. Dengan segera ia melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju tempat Mai berada. Mereka langsung berpelukan.

"Terima kasih." Emi tersenyum kepada pemuda berambut biru donker tersebut dan orang yang bersangkutan langsung memerah wajahnya. Jantung si bocah laki-laki berdegup kencang tidak karuan.

"Kamui-san! Bertahanlah!" Salah seorang teman dari anak berambut biru donker itu berusaha menyadarkannya. Yang berusaha dibangunkan menggumamkan kalimat seperti 'dewi' dan 'menikahlah denganku'.

"Bocah sialan! Beraninya kau menonjok Kyou-sama yang hebat ini!" Pemuda berambut putih yang mengaku bernama Kyou itu langsung menyiapkan kepalan tangan dan bersiap untuk balas menonjok Kamui yang masih berada di alam khayalannya. Namun yang bersagkutan segera menghindar dan membuat Kyou terjatuh tersugkur di tanah dengan tidak elitnya, kemudian ia menginjak punggung Kyou guna menekan si pemilik punggung agar tidak bisa bangkit berdiri. Tidak disangka ternyata bocah berambut biru donker itu sangat kuat untuk ukuran anak berusia dua belas tahun. Detik berikutnya beberapa orang polisi datang dan membawa Kyou pergi dari sana.

Emi dan Mai yang menyaksikan aksi heroik dari anak laki-laki misterius yang diperkirakan juga salah seorang pelanggan toko tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya. Yang dibicarakan tersenyum malu-malu ketika Emi mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Emi."

Kamui yang berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi dan kondisinya segera memasang pose keren untuk membuat gadis kecil di hadapannya itu terpesona dan mengatakan, "Namaku Kamui."

.

.

.

Langit senja yang jingga membuat pemandangan kerajaan semakin indah. Misaki yang sedang berjalan di tengah kota untuk mengambil pesanan Ratu Asaka tenggelam dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa anak asuhnya jatuh cinta dengan pangeran negeri tetangga. Di satu sisi ia bahagia karena akhirnya Aichi menemukan cinta sejatinya namun di sisi lain ia sedih karena orang yang merupakan cinta sejatinya itu adalah pangeran negeri tetangga.

Misaki berbalik sebentar dan melihat matahari tenggelam di balik dua istana yang berdiri dengan megah. Istana itu bersebelahan. Dari jauh mungkin terlihat kedua istana itu dibangun tepat bersebelahan, namun aslinya kedua istana itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah hutan lebat. Tempat ia berdiri ini adalah sebuah distrik di antara dua kerajaan yang menjadi pihak netral dan menjadi tempat perdagangan besar bagi kedua kerajaan. Orang-orang di distrik ini tidak memilih salah satu kerajaan dan hidup damai. Andai saja kedua kerajaan itu damai mungkin hubungan asmara anak asuhnya dengan pangeran negeri tetangga tidak akan terganggu seperti ini.

Bruk!

Tanpa sadar ia berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan dan ditabrak seseorang yang sepertinya terburu-buru hingga terjatuh. Orang itu segera membungkuk dan membantu Misaki untuk berdiri. Ketika Misaki membuka matanya ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kau kan.." Misaki menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris abu-abu itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yap, mereka saling kenal.

"Misaki?" Pemuda yang menabraknya tersebut membantu Misaki berdiri. "Sepertinya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama haha.." Guraunya setelah Misaki berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Mungkin. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi disini, Miwa." Misaki tersenyum tanpa menyadari bahwa tangan Miwa masih melekat pada pergelangan tangannya. Namun kedua langsung menyadari hal itu dan segera melepaskan kontak fisik mereka. Suasana menjadi canggung mendadak.

"Haha aku rindu berdansa denganmu. Lain kali kita harus jalan bareng." Goda Miwa dengan senyum lebar agar suasana tidak canggung lagi. Misaki hanya bisa menunduk malu mendengar itu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih.

"Bisa saja. Tapi aku sedang terburu-buru. Lain kali kita bisa jalan bareng dan berbincang." Misaki hendak pergi namun Miwa menahannya. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka langsung masuk ke zona canggung.

"Mau kemana? Aku temani, boleh kan?" Miwa tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya namun ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis berambut _lilac_ tersebut.

Misaki tersenyum lmbut namun menolak tawaran si pemuda pirang tersebut. "Aku ingin mengambil pesanan Ratu Asaka di Card Capital."

"Eh, kau yang disuruh mengambil gaun milik Ratu Asaka? Kebetulan aku yang menjaga tokonya. Aku anak pemilik toko, Miwa Taishi." Miwa memperkenalkan dirinya dengan hormat layaknya seorang _gentleman_. Di pesta dansa kemarin mereka hanya memperkenalkan nama depan saja.

"Kebetulan sekali." Miwa mengajak Misaki menuju toko ayahnya yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari sana. Sesampainya di sana Miwa langsung menyerahkan apa yang diminta sang ratu dari kerajaan Paladin.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bengong di tengah jalan? Wajahmu juga terlihat sedih." Tanya Miwa ingin kepo ke wanita yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama tersebut.

"Er..janji jangan bocor ya." Misaki melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan waspada padahal di dalam toko hanya ada mereka berdua saja. "Jadi ceritanya begini, anak asuhku, Aichi, pangeran kerajaan Paladin, jatuh cinta dengan pangeran kerajaan tetangga. Mereka bertemu di pesta dansa dua hari yang lalu."

"Demi banci kecebur sumur! Jadi pangeran Aichi juga jatuh cinta dengan Kai?!" Miwa berteriak histeris. Ini baru yang namanya seru!

"Kai? Kau tidak memakai embel-embel pangeran?" Misaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar itu. Sepertinya Miwa terlihat akrab dengan pangeran negeri tetangga, pikir Misaki.

"Aku teman sejak kecilnya. Kami saling kenal sejak balita dan tadi siang dia curhat bahwa ia suka dengan pangeran Aichi juga! Kebetulan yang indah namun menyakitkan!" Miwa mendramatisir keadaan dengan gerakan tangan yang memegang jantung seolah-olah sedang sakit.

"Senang mendengar bahwa cintanya terbalaskan namun kedua kerajaan tidak akan setuju. Kisah cinta yang tragis. Oh iya, sebagai info tambahan Aichi sudah dijodohkan dengan keponakan penasehat Tetsu, Naoki." Misaki dan Miwa mendadak menggosip tentang hubungan kedua pangeran berbeda negeri itu. Mereka akan membuat pasangan yang cocok.

"Kalau tidak salah mereka teman kecil 'kan? Wah, Kai harus melewati cobaan berat nih. Tapi kalau ia sampai mendengar ini.." Miwa membayangkan Kai dan Naoki yang bertarung untuk memperebutkan Aichi. Begini-gini ayahnya selalu membawanya untuk melakukan transaksi dengan orang-orang penting jadi ia mengetahui banyak orang dari kalangan atas maupun kerajaan.

"Jangan! Bisa-bisa Aichi langsung murung seminggu!" Misaki berteriak ala ibu-ibu ketinggalan diskon akhir bulan. "Aichi itu kondisi fisiknya lemah jadi tidak bisa keluar istana, yang menemaninya di istana hanya Naoki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri jadi ia akan sedih kalau Naoki kalah ataupun mati. Tapi di lain sisi ia menyukai Kai dan pasti tidak mau Kai kalah juga. Merepotkan!"

Miwa mengengok ke jendela yang dibingkai kusen kayu tokonya dan berkata, "Hari sudah malam, lebih baik kau kembali ke istana. Mungkin kita bisa membantu mereka dari belakang." Miwa tersenyum menenangkan Misaki. Misaki pamit dan kembali ke istana.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua insan ini, sesuatu sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

Langit senja sudah berganti menjadi langit malam yang indah dengan bulan sabit yang bersinar lembut. Bintang terlihat beberapa namun tidak terlalu banyak. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin membuat dedaunan bergemerisik dengan indahnya bersama kicauan burung yang entah kenapa masih bernyanyi di malam hari. Beberapa orang yang ada di istana Paladin dan Kagerou sudah tertidur mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Seseorang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam hutan perbatasan antara dua kerajaan dengan kuda hitamnya. Kuda yang sudah terlatih dan merupakan kesayangan sang pemilik tidak meringkik ketika berlari menuju hutan terlarang tersebut. Disebut terlarang karena merupakan daerah perbatasan di antara dua kerajaan yang berselisih. Tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian sang pangeran negeri Kagerou menuju markas musuh mereka.

Di sayap timur tepatnya di kamar Aichi, sang pemilik kamar sedang bersandar di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap langit malam yang indah. Suara orkestra jangkrik menemaninya malam itu. Sesekali ia menghela nafas karena kejadian hari ini. Ia menatap sebuah istana milik kerajaan Kagerou yang berdiri dengan megahnya di seberang hutan terlarang dan kebetulan kamarnya menghadap ke arah sana. Ia berharap Kai mendatanginya dan mereka bisa berbincang-bincang. Tapi satu kenyataan menyambarnya tadi siang, Misaki bilang padanya kalau Kai adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Kagerou. Ia menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk dari ini?" Gumamnya sambil menopang wajahnya yang cantik dan manis dengan satu tangan sambil menatap bulan sabit dengan raut kecewa bercampur sedih.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, memang tidak terlalu jauh karena hanya di bawah balkon Aichi dan di belakang semak-semak yang ada, Kai sedang bersembunyi sambil memerhatikan sang pujaan hati yang sibuk menatap bulan. "Wajahnya benar-benar indah dan auranya dilapisi oleh kesucian Diana. Kenapa dia harus seorang Paladin?" Entah setan apa yang menyambarnya tapi ia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu.

"Oh, Kai-kun, campakkanlah ayahmu dan keluargamu. Kenapa harus Kagerou? Nama yang sangat dibenci oleh ayah dan ibuku." Aichi bermonolog seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu pangerannya untuk datang menyelamatkan. Mata dengan iris samudra tersebut masih menatap bulan sabit yang terhalangi oleh istana Kagerou di seberang hutan terlarang.

Kai di bawah sana yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Aichi. Kenapa mereka harus dipisahkan oleh kerajaan begini? Apa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Namun kalau begitu mengapa mereka bisa bertemu dan akhirnya jatuh cinta? Ketika ia melihat Aichi yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya, Kai keluar dan memanggil namanya.

"Aichi!"

Aichi berbalik dan menatap sumber asal suara yang ia rindukan setiap malam sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dengan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Bagaimana kalau penjagaku menemukanmu?!" Aichi langsung melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri takut ada penjaga yang lewat.

"Aichi, aku kesini ingin bertemu denganmu dan memastikan apa benar kau seorang Paladin. Ternyata benar adanya." Kai menatap Aichi dengan tatapan rindu yang bergejolak.

"Dan kau adalah seorang Kagerou. Kedua kerajaan tidak akan suka dengan ini." Aichi menatap Kai dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta dan mengapa harus berakhir dengan tragis?

"Persetan dengan dua kerajaan. Kau adalah kau. Aku adalah aku. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Kai membuat resolusi di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Jika mereka perlu pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan kedua orangtua mereka, ia akan melakukannya. Semua untuk sang pujaan hati yang bisa melelehkan hati esnya.

Guk! Guk! Guk!

"Hush! Jangan ganggu dia, Wingal!" Seekor anjing berbulu biru keluar dari kamar Aichi dan menggong-gong ke arah Kai yang berada di bawah.

"Aichi, apa kau masih bangun?" Suara Misaki dapat didengar dari depan kamar Aichi.

"Ya!" Aichi membalas Misaki dan beralih kepada Kai yang masih berada di bawah sana. "Pergilah! Penjaga akan datang jika Wingal sudah menggong-gong. Cepat pergi!" Dan dengan itu Aichi berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Misaki. Kai sendiri segera pergi setelah mendengar peringatan Aichi. Ia harus meminta saran Miwa untuk langkah selanjutnya. Harus ia akui, ia membutuhkan saran Miwa saat ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut merah oranye memerhatikan kedua interaksi mereka sejak awal mereka bertukar kata. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan segera pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya yang merupakan batang pohon besar dengan daun-daun yang rindang. Jubah warna merahnya berkibar karena angin yang berhembus malam itu.

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

.

**Author Note :**

Makasih yang udah review. Saya terharu. Dikira nanti nggak bakal dapet review karna fandom ini kan fandom kecil. Soalnya review itu bahan bakar saya. Abaikan yang sebelumnya. Awalnya saya galau mau pake dialog Romeo and Julliet beneran atau kagak, tapi rasanya kalo 2 dialog di atas nggak dimasukin rasanya nggak srek aja. Kai terkesan OOC tingkat dewa dan Aichi jadi putri solo dadakan. Maafkan mama, nak~

Lalu disini sudah muncul tokoh lain seperti Kamui dan Emi. Hint Miwa Misaki juga udah ada. Tapi fokus tetaplah anak saya (baca: Aichi) dan menantu saya (baca: Kai). Saya update ini fic sekarang karena minggu depan adalah final test week di sekolah saya /nangis/ doain saya bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik dan dapet nilai yang bagus. Amin.

Jangan lupa review, ya~


End file.
